


New Home

by Lokisgame



Series: New Life [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: AU, Fluff, Gen, Kidfic, X-Files OctoberFicFest, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8185162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: Her mommy has a study. It has a big desk and tall cabinets with deep drawers with lots of papers in them.





	

Emily knows that Miss Dana is her real mommy, she sees it, because they look very much the same, she has blue eyes like her, and soft hair like her and likes the smell of coffee in the morning. She likes mornings with mommy. When mommy isn't away with Mulder, they always eat breakfast together, toast and cereal and freshly pressed juice for her and some nasty green goo for mommy. Mommy says it's healthy but orange juice is healthy too so she sticks with that. Emily loves weekends best, when she wakes up and Mulder makes coffee in the morning. Sometimes he stays the night, when he and mommy work real late. He makes breakfast on those days, with bacon and eggs and waffles, and they eat together at the kitchen table and it feels like a family. Mulder is not her daddy, but he kisses mommy good morning, and reads Emily bedtime stories sometimes and has taught her how to swim and she loves him, so he's the next best thing.

Her mommy has a study. It has a big desk and tall cabinets with deep drawers with lots of papers in them. Mommy’s chair is big and comfortable and rocks gently; there is also a leather couch with a soft blanket and a scratchy pillow, but Mulder likes it so she likes it too. Mulder has a chair by the desk and the couch. Emily likes to play in mommy's study, sitting in her chair and draw fairies from Mulder's stories, pretending she's working. She wants to be as smart as her mommy when she grows up, be a doctor and a scientist and a detective, all at once! Other kids at school want just one thing, but she will be all three, she can, because mommy and Mulder said so.

Tonight she can hear them arguing, but she's not scared because they never really fight. Mommy doesn't like it when she walks in on them arguing, so she knocks  
\- Can I come in? - she always asks first, because they have nasty stuff there sometimes, it doesn't scare her really but it makes mommy feel better when she does.  
\- Sure - she hears Mulder call out and walks in - we need a third opinion on this  
The coffee table is strewn with blurry pictures and file folders, Mulder is pacing the room and mommy is sitting in her chair looking through more blurry photos. He sits her on the couch and shows her a picture of some forest, pointing at a black dot in the corner  
\- What do you see?  
\- A black dot? - she answers and mommy laughs  
\- It’s a UFO!  
\- A flying saucer? - She asks just to make sure and mom laughs harder  
\- You are your mothers’ child - he sighs in exasperation and gives up - yeah a flying saucer  
\- Mulder you're crazy - mommy says and smiles sweetly at her - what is it honey?  
\- I can't sleep; can Mulder come and tell me a story?  
\- Sure I can! - he picks her up fast and spins them in circle like she's flying - a story about flying saucers!

**Author's Note:**

> part of leiascully's October Fic Fest
> 
> Picture from [ lexipraise on tumblr ](http://lexipraise.tumblr.com/post/115704779329)


End file.
